


Blank

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are: Blank.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Jayna's Say Something Challenge- Aromantic/Asexual Awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caomoyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/gifts), [WriteYourHeartOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourHeartOut/gifts).



You look around the common room. All your yearmates are either frantically studying for their final exams, off in the library doing the same thing as the former, or with their partner snogging. Or doing unnameable things in unused classrooms. Though why they would be snogging or doing unnameable things when their N.E.W.T's were less than a week away was beyond you.

 

You've never had a boyfriend. It's graduation day and all your classmates are wrapped up in freedom and joy. Joy that knowing for now, they had no worries. Voldemort and war were long long gone and over, they were finished with school and they had their lives ahead of them. Love, weddings and children were on a few's minds.

 

But for you nothing is alright. Sure, you are glad that you are done with Hogwarts -though you will never truly forget the eight long years you spent growing up in the Ravenclaw tower room you and your yearmates called home- but you will never truly forget the war. You are permanently scarred by it, everyday you carry everlasting reminders of what love creates and destroys. You've seen it destroy friendships, trust, alliances, and destroy itself. Love caused the war, and the war destroyed it.

Even before the war, you knew there was something wrong with love. You knew your parents 'love story' off by heart, but never thought it real. You told your fellow Ravenclaws that you don't believe in love, but they told you you just had to find the right person for you. You don’t believe them.

 

It’s your five year reunion. Still single, but happy. Your fellow Hogwarts graduates ask you about what you’ve been doing since graduation day. Why? Because you have not been in contact with any of them since that day. Why? Because you knew that they would be constantly asking you if there was a significant other in your life every time you saw them. So you left Britain. Travelled the world. You went to a no-maj university in New York. You visited places that the great Newt Scamander, your idol had visited. You partied, made life-long friends, but never had a boyfriend.

 

You’ve never felt the need for a boyfriend. Even during Hogwarts, when going to Hogsmeade alone with a fellow student of the opposite gender was ‘the thing’ to be doing. You've never felt like you wanted to kiss any guy (or girl for that matter), or have intercourse with handsome guys (or muck around with girls) in the many European bars you visited on your holidays away from Upper Manhattan, where your college, Columbia University was located and where your cozy apartment that you shared with your best friends Emily and Tahn-yuh. Yep that’s right. Tahn-yuh and Emily. Tahn-yuh is her real name. She even showed you her birth certificate. Tahn-yuh and Emily both studied Engineering, while you studied Applied Science. You finished top of your class, as did Emily and Tahn-yuh. They tied for first, while you led the class with a clear gap between you and your fellow students.

 

Your fellow university students revelled in the new-found freedom that came with heading off to university. They partied every night, while you, Emily and Tahn-yuh buckled down. You three girls finished all your work and studied hard for exams, and only partied when you had finished all your work, or during your holidays when you went travelling.

 

But after five years away from the life you led in England, after five years of letting yourself let go, you realised something. Not feeling like you want to have a romantic relationship, or a sexual relationship with anyone is perfectly ok. Because you are who you are. Nobody else can change that. And you love knowing that.

 

You are: Blank.


End file.
